


Wezmiemy slub w Hasetsu

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: "- Nie, nie! To musi być tutaj! To taki symbol – tutaj się naprawdę poznaliśmy, tu się w sobie zakochaliśmy…- Tak?- … i to tutaj po raz pierwszy się kochaliśmy.- Co!?"
Wesołego Spóźnionego Mikołaja, Ren!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianren/gifts).



Stwierdzenie, że powrót z lotniska do Hasetsu dłużył się łyżwiarzom, to wielkie niedopowiedzenie. Siedzieli ramię przy ramieniu, Makkachin leżącą posłusznie u ich stóp. Obaj mężczyźni wyglądali za zaparowane okno, żadne z nich nie chciało przerywać ciszy jaka zapadła z wagonie. Ciemność dawno już pochłonęła szczegóły mijanych miejsc, jednak smugi światła rekompensowały to, kolorując wizję sportowców. Wiktor , siedzący przy oknie wiedział odbitą w szybie twarz podopiecznego, i zmartwiła go beznamiętność jaką wyrażała. Co takiego mogło dziać się w głowie Yuuri’ego, Rosjaninowi trudno było zgadnąć. Japończyk był osobą dość skrytą, mimo, że większość z jego emocji mimowolnie wyrażał poprzez mimikę. Jednak tok jego myśli, ich następstwo oraz pochodzenie były dla jasnowłosego zagadką. Wyższy z mężczyzn uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie zdezorientowanej twarzy przyjaciela; zaciśnięte usta, przerażone, szeroko otwarte oczy usilnie próbujące odnaleźć na twarzy Wiktora cień żartu, kiedy obwieścił jemu i Yuri’emu kto będzie jeździć do jakiej muzyki. Ta panika, kiedy pomimo usilnych starań nie mógł odnaleźć swojego Eros.  
\- Wiktor? – Japończyk patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. – Odpłynąłeś.  
\- Wybacz, Yuuri. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Nagle coś go naszło; myśl, emocja? Wyciągnął rękę ku czarnowłosemu i dotknął jego policzek samym opuszkiem palca, jakby chciał zetrzeć łzę. Obaj mężczyźni skoncentrowali się na cieple jakie wzbudził ten gest. Nie minęła sekunda kiedy Wiktor pacnął czubek nosa podopiecznego i zaśmiał się krótko, jakby za nim miał tę sekundę intymności. A Yuuri patrzył na niego z zaróżowioną twarzą, wyczekując… czego?  
\- Niedługo są moje urodziny! – Powiedział śpiewnym głosem, zmieniając temat, chcąc zapomnieć o chwili słabości. – Co mi dasz? – Yuuri przez moment patrzył zdezorientowany na Rosjanina, co sprawiło, że ten zastanowił się jakiego właściwie języka przed chwilą użył?  
\- Coś złotego i okrągłego. – Zaśmiał się Japończyk poprawiając pozycję na niewygodnym siedzeniu, wyciągając nogi na przejście między rządami siedzeń.  
\- Wow! – Wiktor klasnął dłońmi, jednak dźwięk ten nie był za głośny przed rękawiczki jakie miał na sobie. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś już gotowy na tak poważny krok!  
\- Co? – Ciemnookie spojrzał na trenera z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, która po chwili poczerwieniała, aż po same koniuszki włosów. – Och, nie, nie, nie! Nie o to i chodziło!  
\- Nie? – Wysoki, jakby płaczliwy głos Wiktora sprawił, że Yuuri przełknął nerwowo ślinę, patrząc w te niebieskie oczy, będące jego początkiem, ale i najwyraźniej także i końcem, wszystkiego czego Yuuri pragnie. – Moje serce! – Chwycił się teatralnie za pierś. – Krwawi! – Opadł na ścianę niczym martwy. – Czuję zimne macki śmierci! Światło w oddali!  
\- Wiktor. – Japończyk dał mu kuksańca w bok, przez co jasnowłosy wygiął się ku niemu próbując uciec od wścibskich palców wciskających się miedzy jego żebra. – Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. – Trener wyprostował się i z poważną już miną spojrzał na swojego ucznia.  
\- Yuuri. – Dłonią objął jego policzek. – Kiedy zdobędziesz złoto powinieneś –  
\- Jeśli – Yuuri uniósł dłoń zatrzymując potok słów Wiktora. – Jeśli zdobędę złoto, chcę je oddać tobie, ponieważ gdyby nie ty, to nie zaszedłbym tak daleko.  
\- Yuuri –  
\- Postanowiłem.  
Rosjanina szczerze zdziwiła stanowczość kolegi, jako że poza lodowiskiem Yuuri zdawał się być uległy i łatwy do zmanipulowania. Teraz jednak jego twarz była ostra, jakby chciała pokazać, że w tym temacie Japończyk nie przyjmie żadnej odmowy.  
Kiedy wrócili do domu, Wiktor wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć jak łatwo przyszło mu nazwać dom Katsuki swoim domem, jasnowłosy oddał Yuuri’ego w oczekujące ramiona matki, ojca i siostry, a sam udał się do swojego pokoju. Wierzył, że ta czwórka potrzebowała chwili rodzinnej, bez obcych. Później obaj mężczyźni znowu wpadną w wir treningów, aby później znowu wyjechać na finał.  
Było już późno kiedy Wiktor zobaczył cień odbijający się na drzwiach do jego pokoju. Widział kątem oka jak ręka Yuuri’ego to unosi się to opada. Rozjaśnił wtedy ekran laptopa chcąc dać znak, że wizyta nie przerwie jego snu. Ten jednak zamiast się ośmielić, wycofał się i udał do swojego pokoju. Rosjanin westchnął ciężko i zamknął laptopa jednocześnie sięgając po poduszkę.  
\- Yuu – - Drzwi rozsunęły się z taką prędkością i tak głośno huknęły o ścianę, że Wiktor podskoczył, przestraszony. Obaj patrzyli na siebie jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy; lustrując uważnie każdy milimetr twarzy.  
\- Tak.  
Jasnowłosy z nieposkromioną radością wskoczył pod kołdrę i po szybkim odnalezieniu wygodnego miejsca, poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Skoro tylko Japończyk wsunął nogę, jasnowłosy już przyjął pozycję do objęcia go w talii.  
\- Powiedz, Yuuri, kiedy już mi się wreszcie oświadczysz…  
\- Wiktor, błagam. – Powiedział zażenowany łyżwiarz starając się obrócić twarz tak, aby nie było widać jego rumieńca.  
\- To weźmiemy ślub w Hasetsu. A najlepiej to żeby wesele było tutaj.  
\- W naszym ryokan? – Zdziwił się Yuuri, nadal nie odważając się spojrzeć na trenera. – Nie wolałbyś jakiegoś miejsca z marmurowymi schodami i kryształowymi żyrandolami?  
\- Nie, nie! To musi być tutaj! To taki symbol – tutaj się naprawdę poznaliśmy, tu się w sobie zakochaliśmy…  
\- Tak? – Spytał zdziwiony Japończyk.  
\- … i to tutaj po raz pierwszy się kochaliśmy. – Yuuri zesztywniał, a Wiktor tu przerażaniu Japończyka przylgnął do niego całym swoim ciałem, splatając ich nogi w kostkach.  
\- Co!? – Wypalił głucho. Kiedy trener podciągnął się na łokciu i zobaczył zaczerwienioną twarz Yuuri’ego, którego oczy otwarte były do granic wytrzymałości, usta aż zbielały ze stresu, nie mógł powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu. Wiktor czuł jak ciało młodszego mężczyzny drży. Wsunął ramię w zagłębienie kręgosłupa Yuuri’ego i przylgnął mocno, niemalże boleśnie, do jego boku.  
\- Na miesiąc miodowy pojedziemy do Rosji? – Japończyk przerwał gęstą ciszę, która ściskała jego gardło.  
\- Tak. Do Soczi.  
\- Soczi?  
\- Tam zobaczyliśmy się po raz pierwszy! A ty spełniłeś swoje marzenie o jeżdżeniu po tym samym lodowisku co ja, głuptasie! – Wiktor ułożył głowę na torsie Japończyka.  
\- Trochę to nierównomierne. Ja spełniłem marzenie, a ty…  
\- A ja spotkałem swoje przyszłe marzenie. - Jasnowłosy nawet nie próbował wyobrazić sobie jak czerwoną twarz Yuuri musi mieć. Zapewne w przyrodzie nie ma bardziej czerwieńszej czerwieni niż ta na jego policzkach. – Zamieszkamy na wsi, otworzymy szkółkę i będziemy prawdziwą fabryką diamentów! Ach, no i oczywiście będziemy mieli trójkę dzieci!  
\- Ciekawe kto je nam urodzi, hm? Zwróć uwagę, że obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami.  
\- Wierzę w ciebie.  
\- Dzięki bardzo. – Niebieskookiemu spadł kamień z serca kiedy usłyszał lekki śmiech podopiecznego.  
Leżeli tak przez kilka minut, w ciszy przerywanej szelestem pościeli i ich westchnięciami. Z zamkniętymi oczyma wyglądali jakby spali, jednak sen był im daleki. Czuwali, wyczekiwali aż to drugie wreszcie powie to co wisi nam nimi. Co obu ugrzęzło w gardle, co tłoczy się w piersi.  
\- Yuuri –  
\- Mówiłem szczerze. – Odchrząknął. – Tam na lotnisku.  
Wiktor uśmiechnął się szeroko i nosem potarł podbródek Japończyka.  
\- Ja też, Yuuri. Ja też.  
Japończyk wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na jasnowłosego, który podciągnął się delikatnie, aby być w stanie dosięgnąć ust ukochanego. Wahali się przez moment, zawieszeni zaledwie centymetry od siebie. Szybkie spojrzenie w oczy, upewnienie się, że to jest to czego obaj chcą. Ponieważ potem nie będzie już powrotu. Wiktor niemalże załkał kiedy Japończyk zainicjował ich pocałunek. Czuł szczypanie pod powiekami, ale zamrugał szybko oczyma pozbywając się ich. Zadrżał kiedy zimne, drżące dłonie prześlizgnęły się w górę jego kręgosłupa, aby później drażniąc jego nieco paznokciami, zjechać na odcinek lędźwiowy. Sam zacisnął pięści na koszulce młodszego, czując jak bardzo się denerwuje. Dlaczego? Przecież to tylko Yuuri. Aż Yuuri. To właśnie Yuuri, dlatego się tak denerwuje; żeby tego nie zepsuć, żeby go nie przestraszyć. Jasnowłosy starał się włożyć w tą pieszczotę całą swoją miłość, jednak nie dawał rady. Wciąż było za mało!  
\- Wiktor. – Szepnął Yuuri. Ten jednak nie zareagował ustami pieszcząc jego policzki. – Zostań ze mną, nie odchodź dopóki nie zejdę z lodowiska.  
\- Obyś nigdy nie musiał z niego schodzić.  
Tej nocy obaj spali spokojnie, w odróżnieniu od poprzedniej nocy. Czoło oparte o czoło, oddechy łaskoczące twarz, splecione dłonie leżące pomiędzy ich śpiącymi ciałami. Nad ranem, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył był Yuuri, któremu najwyraźniej śnił się dobry sen.  
\- Kocham cię. – Wyszeptał całując dłonie śpiącego. Po chwili ponownie zasnął, zadowolony.


End file.
